


I'm Just Dying to be the Friction in Your Jeans

by evieoh



Series: stripper!ward [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Smut, Snark, Stripper!Ward, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieoh/pseuds/evieoh
Summary: There is something very weird about the idea of going to see the boyfriend of one of your best friends take his clothes off on stage. Even weirder still to do it with a group of your co-workers.When Skye's friend's drag her out for a girls night out for a night of exotic entertainment, she is less than enthused. A certain smoldering dancer catches her attention and might just be enough to change her mind though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stargazerdaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerdaisy/gifts), [Anuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/gifts).



> Hi all, my previous account was hacked and all my fics deleted, so I am reuploading them all now. This fic was originally posted in May 2016.
> 
>  
> 
> This is all Daisy's fault. Seriously. I should know better by now than to make jokes about fic ideas with her because she always ends up making me write them.
> 
> So this is dedicated to Stargazerdaisy, and also Vesperass-Anuna, for all of their help and awesome cheerleading while I wrote this. You guys are so amazing and I'm so glad this fandom brought both of you into my life :D
> 
> I don't specifically mention it, but the other male strippers are Trip, Mack, Lincoln and Bakshi. Also, if you want a soundtrack for this fic I recommend: [Save A Horse [Ride a Cowboy]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9ZbuIRPwFg) and [Pure Sin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Pa9Sf_m95s)

 

There is something very weird about the idea of going to see the boyfriend of one of your best friends take his clothes off on stage. Even weirder still to do it with a group of your co-workers. But Bobbi seems totally unfazed, and Skye has to admit that the atmosphere of the club is loosening her up a little. It’s a nice place, a lot cleaner than she imagined a strip club would be. But she guesses a strip club catering to women would obviously be nicer than the kind of seedy “gentlemen’s” clubs she might imagine. They have a table right at the front by the stage, and their drinks are refreshed as soon as their glasses approach empty. The perks of knowing the right people.

It’s been almost seven months since Skye has seen a real live naked man (and just that long since she’s had anything but her own hand between her thighs), and it was the mistake she made of mentioning that detail to Bobbi that led to this girls’ night out. She and Jemma and Bobbi had been talking over lunch when Skye had finally admitted that she hadn’t been with anyone since her breakup with Miles. And okay, sure seven months is awhile. She still doesn’t think it deserved Bobbi’s horrified reaction however.

Bobbi had immediately declared that she had the perfect solution, a girls’ night out. That part sounded great to Skye, it had been too long since they’ve all managed to hang out together. And then Bobbi mentioned going to see Hunter’s act.

When Skye first found out a few months ago that Bobbi’s on/off boyfriend was a stripper, it took her by surprise. Hunter definitely didn’t fit her idea of what a male stripper would be like, and Bobbi certainly doesn’t seem like someone who would date one. But Bobbi had refused to be offended by the stereotypes that came with Hunter’s career choice. “He makes great money, he gets all the attention that giant ego of his needs, and it’s not like he’s sleeping with anyone but me. He just dances,” pausing, she then continued with a smirk, “and he’s damn good at it.”

Now she is adamant that a girls’ night out, watching hot men take their clothes off, is exactly what Skye needs. Skye had tried to protest, but Bobbi was set firm. She recruited Kara and May, and even Jemma seemed excited about the prospect. Since she was so thoroughly outvoted, Skye gave in.

As they wait for the show to begin though, Skye can’t help pointing out once again that it seems really weird to come see your best friend’s boyfriend’s stripshow, to which Jemma agrees.

“It’s not like he gets naked up there, he’s in his underwear,” Bobbi says exasperatedly. “Seriously, you probably saw more that time he decided that a speedo was appropriate swimwear than you will tonight.”

Skye gives an exaggerated shudder at the mention of Hunter’s speedo, which Bobbi responds to with a mock glare before calling for another round of shots from the passing waitress.

Looking around the table as they all raise their shot glasses, Skye is suddenly glad Bobbi organized this. As weird as she feels about the stripshow, she really has missed having nights out with her friends. She makes a vow to herself to make sure they get together more often than they have been lately.

Kara grins at her across the small table. “To all of you girls, for being the best people I know. And to Skye and Jemma’s first strip club.”

They all down their drinks, Bobbi whooping as she slams her glass back down on the table just as the house lights dim. All around them, women begin to whistle and shout in anticipation, and Bobbi looks over to Skye reassuringly, “Seriously, I promise you will have a great time tonight.”

Skye smiles back, unconvinced but willing to be proven wrong, and then turns to face the stage.

The show starts off with a group routine, all six guys on stage in camo fatigues and white undershirts, the look completed with caps and dog tags. They begin with a few standard flexing and gyrating moves, which seems to whip the crowd into a frenzy almost immediately. Aside from laughing at the exaggerated wink that Hunter sends in the direction of their table, Skye is still fairly unaffected until they all simultaneously tear the tank tops from their bodies. Something about the brute strength of the move, combined with the six impossibly muscled torsos suddenly on display before her has her interest perking sharply.

And then they drop to the ground. The guy closest to their table seizes her attention immediately. The way his arms and shoulders flex as he quickly pumps through a set of pushups, clapping his hands together in between each rep; his strength is honestly impressive. Skye wouldn’t say that muscles specifically have ever really been a thing of hers, but she might have to re-evaluate that after tonight. Each movement of his body has his back flexing and rippling in a way that can only be described as  _enticing_.

As he jumps back to his feet smoothly she gets a better look at his face. She had always imagined the stereotype of male strippers - Ken-doll pretty, overly shiny and plastic looking, very fake-tanned, very hairless, very likely gay. But this guy, with his thick stubble and huge shoulders, sends a shiver running through her that ends in a growing pool of warmth between her thighs. There is something about the way he is looking out into the crowd that makes her feel like he’s looking right at her, no matter how ridiculous she knows that is. She is sitting in the dark, in the middle of a crowd, and he’d have to be at least semi-blinded by those stage lights. But still, the feeling of connection persists, and she can’t tear her eyes away from him.

She feels a little ridiculous, he’s a stripper for god’s sake, every woman in the room is supposed to feel like his dark gaze is on them. He moves smoothly through the energetic routine, and Skye tries to pay attention to other dancers - who are, admittedly, all just about as hot as this guy. Hunter seems to be the only guy under six foot, and they are all broad shouldered and mouth wateringly muscular. But her gaze keeps being dragged back to him like a homing beacon, and she can feel herself clenching her thighs together as he drops back down to the stage with the rest of the guys, his hips thrusting against the floor in time to the thumping beat.

Ok. So maybe she can see the appeal of male strippers after all.

 

Skye finds herself getting into the ridiculousness of the night as the performances go on, the girls all getting a little tipsier and a lot louder. All of the guys do a solo act, and Skye has to admit that this is actually pretty fun. It’s definitely not the kind of thing she’d ever think she would be into, but it’s fun being out with her friends after kind of keeping to herself for so long, and the entertainment is definitely easy on the eyes. And it is seriously a lot more intentionally funny than she might have imagined a strip club would be. (Not to say some of the routines aren’t also hot as hell.)

When Hunter comes out to the opening guitar riff of “Save A Horse (Ride a Cowboy)”, a ridiculous brown cowboy hat tilted down over his face, Skye finds herself hollering just as loud as all the other women in the club. It’s still a little weird to watch your friend’s boyfriend strip, but on the other hand, watching Hunter twerk is possibly the most hilarious thing she has ever seen in her life.

Some of the other guys picked a woman out of the audience for a lap dance as part of their routine, but Hunter seems happy to have the stage to himself. She’s not sure if that’s his usual routine, or if it would just be too weird for him to give someone a lap dance with his girlfriend watching, but either way he works the crowd. He finishes up his enthusiastic routine with a broad wink and a flourish, tossing his hat out to the crowd as he swaggers offstage in his thong. (Okay, the sight of Hunter’s practically bare ass might be seared into her memory forever now, but Bobbi’s whoop of victory as she catches the hat, and the huge grin on her face, almost makes up for it.)

Then the guy she can’t help but think of as  _her guy_  comes back out on stage in a suit and Skye feels her mouth run dry. The lines of the jacket are crisp and clean against his broad shoulders, and he’d look almost like some kind of government agent without the heavy stubble that covers his jaw. Instead, the two looks blend together to create something dark and mysterious, and has her seriously clenching her thighs together unconsciously.

The song is softer that what she would have expected for him, but “Pure Sin” sounds about right. The way the guy’s shoulders ripple under his shirt as he slides his jacket off his shoulders is distracting as hell, and his hips roll in a way that has her mind running immediately to very dirty places. She can’t take her eyes off his hands when he places them flat against his hips, perfectly framing the bulge in his pants as he gyrates toward the audience. Skye actually  _is_  beginning to worry a little about just how long it’s been since she got laid, because while obviously everything about this routine is meant to arouse, none of the other women at her table look as flushed as she feels, none of their chests are moving like they’re having a hard time catching their breath. There is just something about this guy that she feels drawn to, some ridiculous energy that she feels sparking through her veins every time she looks at him.

And just as she thinks that, he looks directly at her, his gaze dark and piercing. Skye feels her skin flush even hotter as he walks seductively across the stage to where her table is located, he’s smirking as he crooks his finger at her. She shrinks back automatically, but Bobbi and Jemma are enthusiastically hauling her out of her seat and shoving her towards the stage. Skye looks back frantically for an ally, but all she sees is May cheering loudly with her hands cupped around her mouth. The sight of her uptight supervisor looking so out of character is enough to make her stop resisting her friend’s attempts to push her forward, and before she knows it, his hands are grasping hers as he pulls her up onto the stage.

He smirks again as he runs his hands down her sides, ducking his head down to whisper in her ear, “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

His words are punctuated by his hips rolling against her as he moves down her body, and she smothers the groan that threatens to escape. By the way his lips twitch a little wider she’s pretty sure he caught it, though.

He backs her up until she drops down in the chair in the center of the stage. Her cheeks are ridiculously flushed, and she can hear her friends hollering and whistling, which is not helping in the least. The guy smirks at her again, as he tugs his tie loose and drapes it around her neck, holding onto the ends as he uses it to pull her closer. His hips roll enticingly again as he straddles her lap, then he moves away, walking around the chair to stand behind her. His hands slide across her shoulders and then down her sides, brushing lightly against the curve of her breasts, before disappearing completely. She feels something brush against the back of her hair as all the women in the audience cheer loudly. It’s only as she sees the white fabric sail past her that she realizes he took his shirt off. She has only a moment to prepare before he is moving back into her line of vision, and then there is his bare chest once again. Within arms reach this time. Skye finds herself clamping her hands to the bottom of the chair with a white knuckled grip to resist the urge to touch.

He chuckles lowly, a glint appearing in his eye that does absolutely nothing to calm her down. Under any other circumstances she would be eager as hell to climb this guy like a tree, but getting a lapdance from a guy she finds incredibly attractive in front of her friends, not to mention a roomful of complete strangers, is potentially the most uncomfortable thing she has ever experienced in her entire life.

As he steps closer to her though, almost crowding her as he leans his body over hers, she finds the crowd fades away a little. This close to his bare chest, with his breath hot against her throat as he arches against her, she can almost forget for a second that this is an act, just a performance. She tries to remind herself: the entire intention is to titillate, so of course it’s going to be titillating. She can feel herself tensing up again. But then his hands drag down her sides and he leans in to whisper in her ear, “Relax. This is meant to be fun.”

Looking back out into the crowd at her friends as they all cheer and yell, Skye has to smile at the sight of Jemma, fingers in her mouth as she whistles enthusiastically. He’s right, this is meant to be fun. It’s a silly girls’ night out, a chance to loosen up and have a good time. She has a very attractive half-naked man rubbing his body against her, she really shouldn’t be trying so hard to resist enjoying it.

Holding her gaze for a moment, he raises an eyebrow at her before asking, “Okay?”

She nods, smiling at him finally. It’s a little uncertain still, but he smiles back and somehow an actual smile changes his face in a way his cocky smirk had not managed at all. His back is to the crowd, and there is something about all that bright openness in his expression being just for her that makes her feel warm inside.

And then his hands trail down her legs and push her knees apart and that warmth travels southward in a hurry. (She is suddenly very glad she wore jeans tonight instead of the miniskirt she almost went with.) Dropping to his knees between her parted legs, he drags his hands along her inner thighs. His touch doesn’t ever go high enough to be strictly inappropriate, but it’s enough for her to feel herself grow damp. (Seriously. She needs to get laid.) He moves his body up along hers, slowly rising to his feet again, his body still moving in time to the sensuous beat. A guy who can dance has always been stupidly attractive to her, but a guy who looks like this and knows how to move his body and is also half naked? She is so ridiculously gone.

He steps back to rip his pants off, to the delight of the screaming women in the audience, leaving him clad in just a pair of black briefs. The fabric hugs him tightly and leaves very little to the imagination. Once again, Skye’s mouth runs dry at the sight. He struts across the stage, his body moving in ways that make her pulse spike as the women closest to the stage throw money at him. He’s got that cocky smirk back on his face again as he crawls back towards her, and something about it is starting to feel so familiar.

Pushing her knees apart again, he kneels between them before moving back up her body in a smooth rolling motion, and she’s just kind of mesmerized by his bare chest almost brushing against her face and his hips thrusting towards her. Fine. Bobbi was right. This was exactly what she needed. (Well... maybe this plus an hour in a back room with this guy. She’s not picky about location, right now she’d be happy to make do with a storage closet.)

Grabbing the ends of his tie that is still looped around her neck, he turns so his back is to her again, holding the silky fabric over his shoulder. He pulls her closer to him while he rolls his ass against her lap, before spinning smoothly to straddle her legs as he continues moving his hips in that torturous motion. Dropping the tie, he reaches for her hands and slides them around to his ass and holding them there firmly before moving his own hands back to rest on her shoulders. Skye can hear the crowd go wild, but she is too distracted by his face. (And okay, fine, a little distracted by the feel of his ass flexing under her touch.)

He is smirking again, but there is a flicker of heat in his gaze that makes her breath catch. And there is that feeling of familiarity again too. As she she stares at him searchingly, his body still moving against hers in a way that is not helping her mental synapses fire any faster, it finally hits her.

Six months ago, when she first met Hunter, before she knew what he did for a living, Skye had gone with Bobbi to a night out at a bar to meet her boyfriend and a few of his friends. It was right after her breakup and was the last time Bobbi had declared that Skye needed to get out and have a good time. It wasn’t technically a set-up, but upon seeing the selection of Hunter’s friends, Skye couldn’t help but feel a little suspicious. She wasn’t ready to date so soon after everything ended with Miles, but there had been one of Hunter’s friends, Grant, who she had thought was hot as hell from the first moment she saw him. And then he opened his mouth and she decided he was a total ass. Okay, so maybe she antagonized him, because it was just so much fun to see how frustrated he got when she disagreed with him. Not that he let that stop him from trying to best her at darts at every turn. What began as a friendly game among the group ended up becoming a grudge match between the two of them. Skye can still remember the gleam in his eyes when he was finally declared the winner, that cocky smirk that sent a flicker of heat sparking through her even as she longed to punch it off his face.

Hunter commented at the end of the night that he was definitely keeping the two of them separated from now on, and while she’d loudly agreed, there had definitely been a small part of her that had kind of wondered what would happen if she ever saw him again.

And now here she is, with him in his underwear, grinding against her on a stage. He was clean shaven the last time they met, where his thick stubble now is almost approaching what would have to be called a beard. That’s about all she can blame for her lack of recognition though, or maybe just that this is the last place she would have expected to see him again. That damn cocky smirk is exactly the same. It widens into an actual grin as he sees the surprise and recognition spread across her features, and his chest is pressed firmly against hers as he leans down to murmur in her ear once more, “Hey Skye.”

She barely even registers the end of his dance, although she is faintly aware of the song winding down. He continues grinding against her, his hands sliding into her hair and tilting her head back as his head brushes down her chest. She is just sitting there in a slight state of shock, torn between incredibly turned on and incredibly pissed off. He picked her out of the crowd on purpose. He clearly recognized her right from the start, or, more likely, Hunter told him she would be here tonight. But now she just feels confused, because rubbing your half naked body against a girl you can’t stand seems like a very weird kind of revenge. And then he slides further down her body until his head is resting between her thighs. The heat in his eyes as he looks up to meet her gaze sends a shiver through her, and she can feel herself unconsciously pushing her hips closer to his face before she manages to stop herself. She’d feel embarrassed, but the way he holds her close just a fraction too long when he pulls her back to her feet after the song ends makes her feel like maybe she isn’t the only one who needs a cold shower right now.

Grant turns back to the the audience and raises his hand in appreciation as the women holler, before offering her his hand to walk her back to the edge of the stage. Skye’s legs still feel a little shaky, so she can’t say she doesn’t appreciate the assistance, especially when he holds on as she makes her way down the steps. Once she reaches the bottom she turns to look back up at him, half expecting that he will have already turned away to walk off stage. But he’s still standing there staring back at her. She is still looking at him searchingly, trying to figure out how to ask him what the hell just happened, when he smiles at her again. That broad, crooked, genuine grin that makes her breath catch just a little, and she can’t help but smile back at him just as brightly.

He winks at her exaggeratedly before he finally walks off stage to make room for the next act, and Skye walks back to the table and her whistling friends with a warm buzz in her blood. She still has no idea exactly what just happened there, why Grant picked her out of all the women in the room, but Bobbi was definitely right. This was exactly what she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six weeks after the night at the club, Skye and Grant are thrown together at Hunter's birthday and the sparks between them fly again.

It’s six weeks later that Skye sees him again. Bobbi insisted the girls all come to celebrate Hunter’s birthday. It’s supposed to be an afternoon barbecue, going on into the night. Skye arrives late, Jemma and Fitz in tow, after taking way too long to get ready. She knows it’s ridiculous, but she spent at least a half hour longer than usual getting ready for the party, feeling stupidly self conscious at the idea of seeing Grant again.

So, of course, he is the first person she notices as the three of them come in through the side gate. The yard is full of people, and yet her gaze is drawn straight to him, like some kind of goddamn homing beacon. Skye can’t deny that there is no small part of her that is excited to see him, and as she meets his gaze from across the yard, she feels a shiver work its way down her spine. She has spent the last six weeks unable to forget the way his body felt as he rubbed it against her, and that dark smirk of his has definitely scored a starring role in her fantasies since then.

Her breath catches in her throat as one of her fantasies springs to mind unbidden: the image of his dark head between her thighs, looking up at her with that heat in his eyes just like he did during his dance. But in her fantasy there is no stage, no audience, and definitely no jeans between her body and his face.

Fitz pokes Skye in the shoulder and she realizes the other two have been talking while she has been staring dreamily at Grant like an idiot. She quickly turns her attention back to her friends but it’s too late. Jemma has already followed the line of Skye’s sight and by the look of mock innocence forming on her face, Skye can tell she has spotted Grant.

“Oh, Skye,” she says, a wicked glint in her eye betraying the sweetness of her tone. “Isn’t that the guy from that night at the club?”

“What guy from the club?” Fitz asks, looking between the girls curiously. He knew about their girls’ night out and Bobbi’s insistence that half-naked men gyrating on stage was exactly what Skye needed to get over her slump. But he had been very adamant about not wanting to know a single thing about the experience, so Skye had at least had a brief reprieve from Jemma telling him every single embarrassing detail of Skye getting a lap dance from the hottest guy she has ever seen in real life.

Apparently, that reprieve has come to an end however.

“The guy who dragged our sweet Skye from the audience to grind his naked body against hers.” Jemma grins.

“He wasn’t naked!” Skye hisses at her friend, feeling herself blush even though she knows the reaction is ridiculous. She got a lap dance, it shouldn’t be this embarrassing. But she knows how affected she was by it, and that she has not been able to stop thinking about Grant ever since, and so she feels her cheeks burn.

“Naked enough going by the color of your cheeks,” Fitz says as he knocks her shoulder with his. “Or was it just the sight of all that waxed and spray-tanned skin that undid you?”

“It’s not like he’s an oompa-loompa!” Skye says defensively. “Just because some of us actually go outdoors on occasion, rather than spending all our time in the lab.”

The last part is accompanied by Skye sticking her tongue out at him, not even remotely mature, but hoping to take any sting out of her words.

Fitz just sniffs imperiously before turning his nose up at her, “You’ll all be jealous, wrinkly hags years from now.”

Jemma rolls her eyes at the both of them before laughing. Skye slings an arm around Fitz’s shoulder in a hug, he resists for a moment before giving in and leaning into her.

“Don’t think that you’re getting away with that deflection though,” he admonishes her. “We both saw you drooling over him.”

Skye can feel her skin flush again, but luckily she is saved from trying to come up with any kind of defense as Bobbi spots the trio by the gate and makes her way towards them.

“What took you guys so long?” she asks as she hugs each of them in greeting.

Jemma sells her out with a wink. “Skye was primping.”

Bobbi looks back to Skye with a raised eyebrow, but Skye refuses to meet her friend’s gaze.

“So, are we in time for food then?” she asks as she makes a show of looking around the yard.

Bobbi huffs a laugh and accepts Skye’s avoidance, linking her arms through both Skye and Jemma’s as she leads them toward the rest of the party.

 

Half an hour later, Skye is on her second burger and she has finally managed to stop blushing every time she sees Grant from across the yard. She has not yet managed to stop seeking him out whenever she ever so casually glances around the party however, and going by the smirking looks Jemma and Fitz keep sending her way, her distraction has not gone unnoticed.

She tries to pull herself back into the conversation that surrounds her. Bobbi had dragged the three of them over to join her and Hunter at one of the patio tables, along with Kara and two of the other guys who were on stage that night, who Hunter introduced as Trip and Mack. Bobbi is perched on Hunter’s lap and Kara and Skye are squeezed onto one chair so they can all fit. She turns her attention back to the conversation, however, she is totally baffled by Hunter’s next statement; as she wonders just what the turn was in the conversation that she missed.

"All I'm saying is that I didn't exactly expect to be woken up by a peacock pecking at my forehead."

"You were drunk and had broken into its cage, Hunter!" Bobbi admonishes exasperatedly.

"That's entirely beside the point! I was minding my own business and he attacked me! Now I have a scar." Hunter honestly looks so indignant as he points to the nearly invisible mark on his forehead that Skye can’t stop her giggle from escaping. She leans into Kara’s shoulder as the other woman snickers as well.

“Man, if I woke up to you climbing into bed with me, I’d probably bite you too,” Mack interjects with a grin as he shakes his head.

“How on earth do you put up with this guy?” Trip asks Bobbi, his shoulders shaking with laughter as he looks at Hunter’s incredulous expression.

Kara leans toward him over Skye’s head and mutters, sotto voce, “I’m pretty sure some of his scars are from her.”

Trip laughs, and grins back at her, the expression lighting up his entire face.

Skye feels someone brush against her shoulder as they come to stand between her and Trip. “I still don’t know how he convinced her to forgive him for that time he forgot the GPS and they got lost in the mountains.”

Everyone else laughs, but Skye freezes as she hears his voice, slowly lifting her head from Kara’s shoulder as she turns to see him standing next to Trip’s chair, one elbow resting casually on the back of it as he looks down at her. Smirking at her once again, those dark eyes intense as he holds her gaze, he tilts his beer in her direction with a nod. “Hey Skye.”

It’s the way his voice drops as he says her name. The way it instantly takes her back to that moment in the club when she recognized him. The way she can still feel his firm body as he ground it against hers. ( _The way she has gotten herself off to the memory of his voice countless time since then._ )

That’s what she blames for her reaction, anyway.

She feels her entire body tense, her cheeks warming and that heat travelling through her body and pooling between her thighs. She clenches her legs together unconsciously, and she notices Kara looking at her curiously out of the corner of her eye. Skye’s tension and squirming seem to have gone unnoticed by the others, but with the two of them wedged into one chair, it’s highly unlikely that her friend would not wonder what the hell is going on with her.

( _‘Pull yourself together, dammit’_ )

Calling on every reserve she has, Skye forces her muscles to relax and slows her breathing as she turns back to face Grant. Keeping her voice as unaffected as she can manage, she coolly returns his greeting. She is aware of the way that everyone else at the table seems to have frozen mid-sentence, like the two of them are a pair of Wild West gunslingers meeting at high-noon. It takes her a moment longer than it really should to realize that their reaction probably has a lot more to do with the way she and Grant behaved the first time they met than any of them being somehow psychically aware of the fact that Skye cannot stop thinking about throwing him down on the table and mounting him right here and now.

“Am I going to have to separate the two of you again?” Hunter asks as he glances between them both, his tone only semi-joking.

“I think we’ll be able to control ourselves,” Grant’s voice is measuredly casual, but there is a dark glint in his eye as he holds her gaze that sends a shiver down her spine.

Eventually everyone seems to relax as Skye and Grant make no move towards their previous antagonistic behavior. In fact, to anyone else the two of them barely seem to acknowledge each other, but as Grant drags a nearby empty chair over to the table, Skye is undeniably aware of every move he makes.

At first, she is convinced he is just trying to drive her crazy. The spot he squeezed his chair into is in between Trip’s seat and her and Kara, and every time he moves he manages to brush his arm against hers. It feels like an electric shock sparking along her skin each time they make contact. Since she is sitting half on Kara’s lap, her friend is definitely aware that something is going on with her now and she side-eyes Skye curiously as she keeps jumping slightly every time Grant moves. As the late afternoon begins to sink into the evening though, Skye begins to realize that Grant seems to be just as affected by her as she is by him. When she shifts in the chair to try and relieve the ache she is getting from her hipbone being pushed against the side of the chair by the tight squeeze, her hand accidentally bumps against Grant’s knee. His entire body stiffens for a moment and he loses his train of thought as he pauses mid-sentence. He recovers quickly, but Skye is pleased to see that she can wreck his concentration just as thoroughly as he derails hers.

Her moment of smugness is gone when she glances at him over her shoulder, looking up from under her lashes. He is staring at her with that same intensity he had that night, and she can feel her pulse quicken again.

This is insane. She barely even knows this guy, but she has not been able to stop thinking about him. While she is undeniably confused as hell about what the hell is going on between the two of them, she can’t deny that she is also unbelievably turned on. Six weeks spent remembering the way his body moved, the way his muscles felt against her and that dark heat in his eyes, has left her in an almost perpetually horny state. At first, she just blamed the fact that it had been so long since she had been that close to a mostly naked man. So, of course, she was going to be fantasizing about the guy who got his clothes off and rubbed himself against her. But after going out and finally picking up a random guy at a bar to break her drought, she had to admit that it was more than just that. There was a spark between them that she felt that first night they met, as much as she also wanted to punch him in the face. And after the night at the strip club, that spark flared up into a full blown inferno.

Hunter and Bobbi have wandered away from the group as the evening shadows lengthen and stretch across the yard, the host making sure to mingle with the rest of his guests. Another guy Skye recognizes from the club, who introduces himself as Bakshi, has slipped into the seat they were sharing. He seems charming and friendly, but all of Skye’s attention is still focused on the man sitting to her right.

Feeling slightly bolder under the cover of dusk, Skye casually drops her hand to the side before brushing the back of her hand softly against the outside of Grant’s thigh. He freezes again and she feels suddenly terrified as she waits for his response, because  _shit_  what if she has actually read this entire situation wrong and now she’s just molesting some poor guy who just wants to have a beer with his friends?

She is just about to snatch her hand back and mutter an apology when his fingertips brush against hers. She feels that spark of energy again as their skin makes contact and her chest tightens as she struggles to keep her breathing even. She feels like a teenager again, her emotions and hormones both in total turmoil over just the lightest brush of her fingers against his. Keeping her face turned steadfastly straight ahead, Skye shivers as he gently turns and unfolds her hand. His fingertips trailing patterns across her palm with a butterfly light touch and she suppresses the urge to groan at the contact. There is something somehow so erotic about this almost innocent touch, and the fact that they are surrounded by a group of people, by their friends, and yet no one is aware of what is happening between the two of them. His touch moves to her wrist, and she can feel her heart begin to pound as his fingertips skating over her pulse point. Her chest feels tight and heavy and her skin is flushed. She is barely even aware of the conversation going on around her, all of her attention focused on the feel of Grant’s fingers caressing her skin.

He has just reached the crease of her elbow, a trail of goosebumps following the light scrape of his nails as she resists the urge to shudder, squeezing her thighs together tightly. Then she is shaken out of the bubble that the two of them had disappeared into as Kara suddenly jostles her in an attempt to get out of their shared seat. Feeling as though she has just been shaken awake from a deep slumber, Skye blinks as she turns toward her friend.

“What’s happening?” she asks, her voice surprisingly hoarse.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Kara replies as she continues to try and wiggle out of the chair, before finally stopping and looking at Skye expectantly.

It takes her a minute to realize what Kara is waiting for; her brain still lagging about three steps behind, with the feel of Grant’s fingertips on her skin. Then she catches up and quickly jumps up from the chair so that Kara can move. She feels too hot, her stomach won’t stop fluttering, and her pulse is pounding. She has no idea how or why this one man can affect her this strongly, but she feels the need to flee while she tries to wrap her head around what she’s feeling, so when Kara raises an eyebrow at her Skye nods and follows her towards the house. She can feel Grant’s gaze follow her as she walks away, and she can’t resist glancing back at him over her shoulder.

His eyes are just as dark and intense as ever, but his expression reveals he is feeling the attraction between the two of them just as strongly as she is. His features are colored by the same blend of lust and confusion that she can feel swirling through her. Skye feels trapped by his stare, unable to look away, until she is jarred out of her reverie as she stumbles over the paving at the edge of the patio. Kara’s hand shoots out to steady her and Skye can feel herself flush again with embarrassment as her friend follows her line of sight and smirks to herself. She doesn’t say anything though, just hooks her arm through Skye’s as they continue up the steps and inside the house in search of the bathroom.

Skye is tempted to look back over her shoulder one last time before they walk through the sliding glass patio doors, but embarrassment over the fact that Grant saw her near fall keeps her eyes facing forwards.

 

Standing at the sink as she waits for Kara, Skye stares at her flushed cheeks and blown pupils in the mirror with faint horror. Splashing her face with cold water eases the heat in her skin a little, but then she closes her eyes and pictures Grant’s face as he knelt between her thighs on that stage and she can feel her pulse begin to pound again. She groans quietly as she fills her hands with cold water, leaning down to splash her flushed skin again.

The toilet flushes and she can hear Kara’s footsteps against the tile floor and feel her gaze boring into the back of her head. She can tell before she even looks up that her friend is going to be standing behind her with her arms crossed and a patiently exasperated expression on her face.

Kara was always really more Bobbi’s friend than Skye’s, but after working together more closely on a project at work the last few months, the two of them have definitely bonded. There is something so reassuring about Kara’s calm strength, and it provides a great balance to Skye’s occasional impetuousness. Their senses of humor somehow blend together perfectly too, along with the way they approach problem solving, which definitely comes in handy when it comes to working together.

Luckily (and occasionally unluckily) their similarities mean that they can each read the other spookily easily. As Kara’s eyes meet hers in the mirror, Skye steels herself for the conversation she is pretty sure is coming. There is no way Kara wasn’t aware of the tension thrumming through Skye’s body with the way they were packed into that chair. And from her knowing smirk as she steadied Skye after her stumble, Skye is pretty sure her friend is entirely aware of the cause.

“So,” Kara says, drawing out the syllable with relish, “you want to tell me what was going on out there?”

For just a moment, Skye considers playing dumb. By the way that Kara pushes her body off the wall she was leaning against and comes forward to stand directly beside Skye with a stern look in her eyes, she’s pretty sure her friend read the impulse in her face.

“Don’t even think about trying to pretend nothing was happening. You guys are really not as subtle as you might like to think you are. Seriously, the sparks between you two could have powered a small electrical grid.”

Skye grimaces as she drops her head back into her hands. “Oh God,” she groans. “Was it really that obvious?”

“Well, no one else was probably quite as aware of your squirming as I was,” Kara grins at her in the mirror, shoving her shoulder lightly so she knows she’s joking. “But yeah, everyone was very aware of the way you guys have been eye-banging all afternoon. And there was definitely an intense vibe after he came up to the table.”

Skye’s only reaction is to groan again.

“So, spill,” Kara demands. “Bobbi tells me you two were ready to kill each other when you first met, and then he drags you up on stage for the hottest lapdance I have ever seen, and now the two of you haven’t been able to stop looking at each other like you are about five seconds away from tearing off each other’s clothes. I feel like I am missing something important here.”

“I don’t even know,” Skye admits. “He was such a smug asshole the first night we met, but there was something there too. He just managed to push my buttons like no one else.”

Kara smirks like she’s about to say something filthy and Skye looks at her warningly. “Don’t even think about it.”

Holding her hands up with mock innocence, Kara replies, “I was just going to say it sounds like you finally met your match, I swear.”

The glint in her eyes gives her away however and Skye glares at her friend in the mirror. “No way am I that bad.”

Kara just shrugs unrepentantly, before waving her hands impatiently. “Okay, so that was the first meeting. How did we get from there to him grinding on you in his underwear?”

“I honestly have no idea. I didn’t even recognize him until his dance was almost over. But Kara, oh God, I have not been able to stop thinking about him since then.” Skye groans as she drags her hands through her hair.

“I’m not surprised,” her friend replies with a grin. “I got enough of an eyeful from where I was sitting. I don’t know that I would have resisted the urge to touch if I was as close as you.”

Skye laughs as Kara jostles her shoulder again.

“I don’t even know what’s going on,” Skye finally admits quietly, as she looks away from her friend. “He scares me.”

“He scares you, like he did something?” Kara asks, her tone turning serious as concern spreads across her features. “Or what he makes you feel scares you?”

“Oh god no,” Skye reassures her. “He hasn’t done anything. I just..nothing has even happened between us but I feel like somehow I know that this could be something so real if I let it.”

Shaking her head, she laughs at herself. “It’s stupid. I mean seriously, he’s a guy that I have met three times and honestly, only spoken to once, and that nearly ended in bloodshed. But there is just something there that feels bigger than anything I’ve felt before, with anyone. It’s scary.”

She waits for her friend to laugh at her, but when she meets Kara’s eyes in the mirror again, her friend is looking at her with compassion.

“Okay,” she says finally. “Did you want to hide out in here for awhile? Or, probably not in here specifically because there is probably a massive line of people waiting for the bathroom, but we can find the dance floor or something? Give you some time to figure out your head without all that hotness distracting you?”

Smiling gratefully, Skye nods before she hugs her. “Thank you,” she murmurs as she squeezes her friend tightly.

“Anytime,” Kara replies. “Now, let’s get out there before someone’s bladder explodes waiting for us to leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And here we have the beginning of my obsession with a Kara&Skye brotp) (And also my Kara/Trip crackship lol)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Grant find each other again on the dance floor, and give in to their connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (and this is where the rating becomes a thing)

Most of the party seems to have migrated in from the backyard by the time they rejoin the festivities. And a lot more people seem to have arrived while they were away. There seems to be at least double the number of guests than what Skye noticed when they arrived. The house is packed: there are people lining the hallways in groups of two and three, a bunch of others in the kitchen chatting over the leftovers from the barbecue, but the largest group seems to be in the living room. The furniture has all been pulled against the walls, leaving a large space cleared in the center of the room for a dance floor. The lights are low, but Skye doesn’t see Grant as she glances around the crowd on the dance floor, so she allows Kara to drag her along.

As she feels the bass settle deep in her bones, Skye finally feels free. Closing her eyes and letting her head fall back, she gives her body over to the music, turning off her mind and all of her confusing thoughts about Grant as she lets go.

Swaying her hips in time to the beat, she can feel the bodies surrounding her bump into her as she moves. But she isn’t dancing with anyone, just enjoying the freedom of letting loose.

She isn’t sure how long she has been lost in her own world when she feels the heavy weight of someone’s gaze on her. She knows before she even opens her eyes that it will be Grant. And somehow it doesn’t scare her anymore. As she looks up at him from across the dance floor, his eyes appearing almost black in the dim lighting, she feels a tug low in her belly and her throat runs dry. Suddenly everything that felt so confusing only moments ago seems so clear. She doesn’t know if the connection she feels when she looks at him is lasting, or just intense sexual chemistry, but she is beyond caring now. As she moves towards him through the crowd, she can feel his body calling to hers. It is honestly like nothing else she has ever experienced before, this awareness that she has of him. It’s unsettling but still somehow feels so completely right.

He doesn’t speak as she approaches him, just settles his hands firmly on her hips as she runs her hands up his chest. She can see the heat flare in his gaze at her touch, and when she runs the tip of her tongue across her suddenly dry lips, he starts to lean forward without even seeming aware of it. His hands clench on her hips as he closes his eyes, his jaw is clenched, and somehow the sight of him struggling to hold onto control makes her feel so much better about her own lack of it around him. At least, if she is affected this strongly, so is he.

Skye continues to move her hips to the beat, her body pushing against his as she sways, her arms wrapped around his neck now. His head dips closer to hers and she can feel the heat of his breath as it brushes against her lips, sending a shiver down her spine. Spinning around so her back is pressed against his chest, she rolls her hips back against his groin. She can feel the growl rumbling through his chest and she grins in satisfaction. Her smugness turns to a groan of her own as his arms slide around to wrap firmly around her waist and begins to move his body to the beat and she is reminded that his dance moves were one of the main things that attracted her to him in the first place.

Their dancing pretty quickly devolves into what could only be called some kind of pre-foreplay, his hands moving dangerously low on her hips as he pulls her ass back against the growing bulge in his pants. Her eyes are closed and her head is resting back against his shoulder, and he ducks his own head down to nuzzle against her jaw, moving down her throat before biting gently at the curve of her shoulder. Skye can’t stop her shiver in response, her underwear feeling damp and her thighs slick as she pushes back against him. His hands are gripping her tightly, his fingers drifting just south of what might be considered totally decent for a public setting but Skye could not care less about the crush of bodies surrounding them. She feels high on the energy between them, like she has pure lust pumping in her veins, like he is the only thing that exists for her anymore.

Turning in his arms again, Skye looks up at him for a long moment before rising up on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his. It’s a quick kiss, barely more than a press of their lips, but she feels like she’s just gripped a live wire. Her voice breathless as she asks, her lips still inches from his, “Do you want to get out of here?”

He looks just as wrecked as she feels when he nods, ducking his head closer as he captures her lips again. This kiss is deeper than the first, his tongue sweeping against her lips and inside her mouth as she moans against him. One of his hands is sliding through her hair and the other arm is banded firmly around her lower back. She thinks it might honestly be the only thing keeping her on her feet and upright. When he pulls back they are both breathing harshly and his voice is rough as he says, “My place is just around the corner.”

Skye nods shakily, “I just need to tell my friends I’m leaving.”

Releasing her, Grant steps back to give her room as she glances around the dancefloor for Kara. She spots her off to the left, dancing with Trip as they both laugh. Grabbing Grant’s hand, Skye makes her way toward her friend. His hand is rough and calloused, and her own hand feels so small wrapped in his, but there is something about his touch that makes her feel so safe. Someone bumps into her hard and Grant’s free arm comes around her waist to steady her, his solid form at her back protecting her from the push of drunken bodies, and that warmth begins to settle low in her belly again. She can feel his breath on the back of her neck and she can’t suppress the shudder that passes through her. Grant presses a quick kiss against her temple and she can feel his grin against her skin. Skye slides a hand back between their bodies, brushing against his thigh in revenge. When she feels his body still and then jerk against her she grins in satisfaction. Tilting her head back to glance up at him she sees he has that dark smirk again, the look in his eyes promising a lot about the night to come. Skye flushes with anticipation, turning back to face him and leaning up to press her lips against his again.

He kisses her back heatedly, his tongue sliding against hers as he grips her hips tightly, pulling her closer. Her fingernails scratch lightly at the nape of his neck and he shudders against her, nipping at her bottom lip as he breaks the kiss. His voice is hoarse as he reminds her, “You had to tell your friends that you’re leaving?”

Skye feels completely dazed, she shakes her head to try and clear it as he chuckles, the sound deep and rough against her ear. “Right, my friends.”

Looking around distractedly she realizes that they are only about four feet away from Kara and Trip, the two of them grinning and giving Skye and Grant an enthusiastic thumbs up. Skye mock glares at the pair, before moving forward to give Kara a hug. “I’m gonna head out.”

Kara squeezes her tightly before murmuring in her ear, “I figured, by the show you guys just put on.”

Shoving her friend in the shoulder before grinning at her, Skye leans in again to kiss her on the cheek. “Thank you for earlier. Will you let the others know I left, and I’ll call you in the morning?”

Kara nods with a grin. “Have fun. And be safe.”

Skye smirks back at her before turning back to Grant, who holds his hand out to her again before wrapping an arm around her and guiding her through the crowd and towards the front door. They pass by where Hunter is in the middle of some highly involved story, his hands waving around like crazy as he regales his audience with his tale. Bobbi stands beside him, rolling her eyes at his exaggerations but still smiling at him indulgently. She waves at Skye as they walk closer, and Skye can see her eyes widen as she takes in the way Grant’s arm is wrapped protectively around Skye’s waist. She raises her eyebrow at Skye, and the brunette groans as she braces herself for whatever Bobbi is about to say. Her friend surprises her when she just leans in to give her a hug, a little awkwardly with Grant’s arm still around her as he stands pressed against her other side.

“I told you that you’d thank me for making you go the club,” Bobbi says, her mouth next to Skye’s ear.

Bobbi is grinning broadly as she releases her, and she waves them both on their way, mouthing “Have fun,” with a wink to Skye when she glances back over her shoulder.

She is still shaking her head slightly, her cheeks hot, as they walk out the front door. There is something slightly disturbing about her friends all being quite so excited that she’s getting laid. It’s not like she’s a nun for crap’s sake, she’s just taken her time diving back into the game after everything fell apart so catastrophically with Miles. There is definitely a part of her that feels apprehensive about going home with Grant. As much as she tells herself it’s just a one time thing, something to release this insane tension that has been building in her blood since the night she saw him dance, she knows there is more to it than that. The first time they met she felt something between them. It might have come out in the form of barbs and insults that time, but this energy has existed between the two of them every time they enter each other’s orbit. She has never had anyone get to her the way he does, and she can tell already that one night won’t be enough to satisfy her craving.

Grant had released her before they walked through the door and gone ahead of her, and now he has stopped and is looking at her searchingly as she pauses on the front stoop. His voice is soft as he asks, “You okay?”

Skye shivers under the weight of his gaze, her eyes trailing over the shadows cast by his cheekbones, down his jaw and along his shoulders and arms. He is honestly the most attractive man she has ever seen, and her throat feels dry when the muscles in his arm flex as he reaches his hand toward her.

“We can just go back inside if you-”

His words are cut off as she launches herself at him. The kiss is hungry and almost violent as she slides her hands up his arms, groaning as she traces the contours of his biceps. Seriously, it should be criminal to look like this, she can’t be held responsible for her actions. His grip is tight on her hips as he hauls her closer to him immediately, grinding against her. She can feel the growl as it rumbles through his chest pressed against hers and she smirks against his lips before biting gently at his lower one, mirroring his earlier action. His hands flex against her hips, and she can feel him shiver as her fingernails scratch at the nape of his neck. Sliding her hand down his back, her fingertips dip below the waist of his jeans and he groans again before reluctantly pulling his head back. Skye can’t stop her whimper as his mouth leaves hers and Grant smirks as he leans back in to rest his forehead against hers. She takes satisfaction in the fact that he seems just as breathless as she is though, and she can feel the slight tremble running through him.

Once he’s caught his breath, he clears his throat and murmurs against her skin, “So I can see where you might get the idea from what I do for a living, but I’m not totally into doing this so publicly.”

Skye snorts a laugh as she glances around at the few people scattered around the front of the house, the door open to the party behind them, and she can feel his answering grin as he brushes his lips against her temple.

“So you’re suggesting we don’t get it on on Hunter’s front steps, in the middle of the party?” she asks with a smirk.

“I’m just saying, I have a very nice, and private, bed and it’s just around the corner from here,” he says, his voice dropping huskily as he brushes his lips against hers lightly again.

Skye moans in agreement as she leans in to try and deepen the kiss, but Grant pulls back before she can. “Okay, if we don’t go now I  _will_  be tempted to ignore all the people here.”

Skye laughs as she slips her hand into his, marveling again at the way his hand dwarfs hers and the way the fit together so easily.

“Lead on then,” she replies.

His arm slips back around her waist as they step onto the footpath and turn to the left. As they leave the light and sound of Hunter’s party behind them and move further into the shadows, Grant’s hand begins to drift lower down across the swell of her ass. She shivers at the light touch, jumping slightly when he squeezes her through the denim skirt she’s wearing. He grins at her wolfishly when she turns to fix him with look of mock surprise, taking advantage of her parted lips to duck his head down to hers and kiss her again.

Skye responds to the kiss eagerly, as his hands cup her ass and he pulls her closer. Throwing her arms around his shoulders, they stumble backwards into the shadows. Grant grunts in surprise when his back hits the high fence behind him and Skye apologizes, running her hands over the back of his head to check for injury. He huffs a laugh and ducks his head back down to kiss her again and Skye laughs again. She has never felt this kind of frenzy before, this need to touch and kiss him so badly that she can’t even wait the five minutes it would take to walk to his house. The rest of their walk is passed in much the same fashion, they don’t seem to be able to make it more than six feet without one of them grabbing the other and pulling them in for another kiss. And it’s never just one kiss. Skye has been pushed up against a lamppost, a tree and three of Grant’s neighbor’s fences by the time they stumble up the stairs to his second floor apartment. His hands have slipped beneath the hem of her skirt, but the way his fingers have traced along her upper thighs has only served to heighten her need without coming anywhere near enough to satisfy her, his touch skating away quickly as soon as he brushes against the edge of her underwear. She is breathless and honestly quite ready to push him down on the stairs and have her way with him, public decency and comfort be damned.

Grant looks just as feverish as she feels as he hauls her up the last few stairs and down the short hall to his front door. The door is barely shut before he is pushing her back against it and his mouth is back on hers. His hands are gripping her thighs and pulling her up, so her legs are wrapped around his hips. Skye has just a moment to marvel at his strength, shivering in anticipation as she remembers his muscles rippling under the lights of the club and knowing that she is going to be able to touch as much as she wants tonight, before his mouth is moving down her throat. She moans, arching her neck as his teeth scrape over the tender flesh. His erection is pressing hard against her and she whimpers as she rolls her hips against his.

He groans, his head falling down to rest against her shoulder at the action before one of his hands moves from supporting her weight to slide around between their bodies. There is no hesitation now, no teasing touches, just his fingers slipping surely beneath her underwear and against her slick flesh. He growls as he feels how wet she is already, his fingers sliding inside her easily. His brings his lips back up to hers to capture her moan as his finger curl into her, finding that bundle of nerves quickly. Skye’s legs are beginning to shake as she tries to keep her hold wrapped around his waist, as her entire body is given over to the sensations his fingers are drawing from her. She feels like their foreplay was started six weeks ago on that stage, and every moment since then, every fantasy she’s had, every second of the electricity crackling between them tonight has just been building up the heat inside her. It takes barely any time at all before she is coming apart, shaking in his arms as she comes. Her orgasm almost takes her by surprise, it hits so hard and fast, but it barely takes the edge off her need. She wants more of him, all of him.

They are both breathing harshly, their mouths barely inches apart, as Skye comes down. Tilting her face up to kiss him again, her voice is husky as she reminds him, “You said something about a bed?”

Grant looks almost as wrecked as she feels, but he smirks at her words before turning them both to walk down the hallway, still holding her wrapped around him. She doesn’t think her legs would work even she tried to walk, so she’s happy enough to keep clinging to him like a monkey.

The hallway is only dimly lit by a soft light coming from what looks like the living room. Grant carries her through a doorway and into his completely dark bedroom before dropping her on the bed. Skye laughs as she slides further up the bed until her head is resting on the pillows. She can just barely make him out from the sliver of light that comes in from the hallway and silhouettes him and she reaches her arm out to bedside table searching for the lamp. The sight of his body has been enough to fuel her fantasies for all these weeks and no way is she missing out on seeing him in all his glory again.

He shakes his head and chuckles as the light floods the room, asking with a smirk, “You want the show too?”

Skye shrugs unrepentantly, before gripping the hem of her camisole in her hands and drawing it up and over her head.

“Tit for tat?” she suggests, feeling smug as his eyes are drawn immediately to the body part in question. Her boobs aren’t huge, but she definitely has enough to fill the lace cups of her bra nicely, and Grant’s reaction to the sight of them sends a flush of pleasure through her.

When she waves her hand impatiently to catch his attention his eyes snap back up to hers, looking confused for a moment until she indicates his shirt. Smirking at her, he drags his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor beside him before looking back to her expectantly.

Suddenly feeling weirdly self conscious about trying undress sexily in front of an actual stripper, Skye’s fingers fumble as she moves to undo the fly on her skirt. The heat that flares in Grant’s eyes makes her feel a little bolder though, and she slides it down her thighs and kicks it to side. Her sandals fell off at some earlier point and she’s only hoping it was after they’d already made it inside because she honestly has no memory of it. So, she is sprawled across Grant’s bed in just her bra and underwear, while he stands at the foot of the bed still in his jeans and shoes. Her mouth feels too dry again as she gazes at his shirtless body. She remembers seeing a tattoo on the inside of his bicep that night at the club, but she was so distracted with everything else, she didn’t pay it much attention. Now she is getting a better look at the small, intricate dragon on his arm. He honestly looks even better than she remembered, and she wants to lick every inch of his skin that she can see.

He kicks his shoes off before reaching for the fly of his jeans, pushing them down his legs and stepping out of them. He is wearing short black boxer briefs again, almost identical to the ones he wore the night at the club, and Skye can feel her pulse jump sharply at the sight of him. He raises an eyebrow at her expectantly and she quickly leans forward to unhook her bra, sliding it down her arms before sitting back again. His eyes are hungry as he stares at her newly bared breasts, and she can feel her nipples harden under the weight of his gaze.

It’s her turn to wait impatiently again, and he smirks at her again, but there is a flicker of something that almost looks like nervousness before he pushes his underwear down. Skye feels a wave of heat crash through her at the sight of his cock jutting out from his body, and she squeezes her thighs together tightly as she feels another rush of wetness pool in her underwear. Looking more confident again at her reaction, Grant steps closer to kneel the end of the bed before crawling up the mattress towards her. Skye gasps as he ducks his head down to capture one of her pebbled nipples with his mouth, flicking his tongue over the taut peak until she moans. Her hands are in his hair and she’s not even sure if she’s trying to pull him away or pull him closer. The sensations are somewhere between pleasure and torture, and she arches her back against his mouth. She can feel his grin against her skin before he chuckles lowly, the sound vibrating through her.

Tugging her nipple between his teeth before he releases it with a pop, Grant begins to move down her body, dipping his tongue into the well of her belly button before continuing down to grasp the waistband of her underwear in his teeth and tugging them down part of the way. He raises his eyes back up to meet hers, and Skye feels her pulse rate spike at her fantasies made flesh - his dark head between her thighs and his eyes on hers.

She can feel his smirk even if she can’t see it, and he hooks his fingertips in the waist of her underwear before leaning back to drag them down her legs. Ducking back down, he pulls her thighs over his shoulders, pressing open mouthed kisses against her inner thighs until he reaches their apex. Skye shivers as he swipes his tongue along the full length of her opening, before he takes her clit between his lips and sucks hard. Her hands are clenched in his hair again, and it’s everything she can do to keep herself from locking her thighs around his head like a vice. After getting herself off for all these weeks imagining what this would be like, what his mouth would feel like on her, somehow the real thing is even better. As good as it feels though, she still needs more. She needs him inside her.

Pulling his face away from her with a whimper, Skye tells him exactly that, her voice hoarse and breathless.

Grant pauses for a split second, and then he is surging back up her body, kissing her rough and messy. She can taste herself on his lips but for once she doesn’t mind, not when it’s mixed with the taste of him as he curls his tongue against hers. They are both gasping for breath as he pulls back and leans over to open one of the drawers on the nightstand, rummaging inside before he emerges with a condom in his hand.

He draws back onto his knees to roll the condom onto his length while Skye takes a moment to enjoy view. He looks so good, his biceps flexing as he rolls the condom on. She is so lost in her daze of staring at him that she is taken by surprise when his hands slide along her thighs, gripping her knees, and bringing them up around his hips. He sinks down slowly, his eyes on hers the whole time, groaning softly as he slides inside her. She is so wet by now that he slips inside her easily, all the way to the hilt. Her legs tighten around his waist and he stills, both of them savoring the sensation of him filling her so completely.

He leans in and kisses her again, so sweetly it makes her breath catch, before he leans back onto his knees again and tugs one of her knees up and hooking it over her shoulder. The change in angle makes Skye gasp, and he begins to thrust hard. Skye can feel the pleasure building inside her like it’s singing through her blood. It feels like her first orgasm by the front door was just a part of the buildup to this, like every second of contact between them tonight has been fuel for the fire that is about to consume her.

His thrusts are hard and erratic and her hands are clawing at his shoulders as she gasps his name like a mantra. He is pounding into her and she’s still asking for more, telling him harder, feeling like she is almost there, almost...and then it hits her. She feels like she’s free falling, waves of pleasure washing over her, and her world shrinks down to only her pleasure. As she slowly comes down, her ears are filled with the sounds of own harsh breaths. She can feel Grant’s hands as they clench on her hips with a bruising grip, can hear his ragged groans as his hips piston against her, before he stills after one final, rough thrust. He collapses against her, kissing her messily again as they both try to catch their breath, still moving lightly inside her, coaxing them both through the aftershocks of their orgasms.

Pressing his lips against hers firmly one final time, he pulls back to slip out of her, reaching down to dispose of the condom before he collapses against her again. His head is pillowed against her breasts, her chest still rising and falling raggedly as she struggles to catch her breath. She feels like fireworks just exploded inside her, her pulse still racing and her skin buzzing with electricity.

Stroking the hair at the nape of his neck absentmindedly, Skye eventually murmurs, “So. I guess I definitely have to thank Bobbi for dragging me out for a girls’ night out at a strip club now.”

Grant huffs a laugh against her chest and squeezes her tighter as he sleepily replies, “Anytime you want a private show, just let me know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have such a soft spot for this ridiculously cracky story, and I am so glad that so many people reacted so positively to it last time I posted it, I hope you enjoy reading it again. And the hugest of thank you's to Daisy and Ves, for both inspiring and encouraging this fic, and also for deciding that stripper!Ward definitely needs a tattoo. You girls are awesome and make my fandom experience a much better one :)


End file.
